


His Lady’s Favor

by Allatariel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: Senator Mon Mothma and General Antoc Merrick don't have time to be in love, but the war doesn't give them time not to be.
Relationships: Antoc Merrick/Mon Mothma, Hostis Ij/Laren Joma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	His Lady’s Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always more than welcomed and so greatly appreciated! Any advice on tagging would be amazing.

The briefing had gone far better than General Antoc Merrick had hoped. With Director Krennic in custody after the destruction of the Eadu base, the council had come to a consensus rather quickly and plans had been made to infiltrate the data vault at the Citadel Tower on Scarif.

“General, may I speak with you for a moment?” Her voice came from not far behind him, soft but strong in the din of the emptying audience chamber.

“Of course, Senator,” he replied as he turned to face Senator Mon Mothma.

She gestured to the open doorway of a small ready room off the main chamber. He only paused a second at the concern in her clear blue eyes, before nodding and following her inside.

Closing the door quietly behind them, she took a moment, her hands still on the door, her head bowed. Mon took a deep breath and turned, her hands clasped before her. “This is the most ambitious operation our alliance has yet undertaken. And the most dangerous by far—”

The unguarded look in her eyes rattled him. “Mon, I can’t—”

“Antoc, I’m not asking you to promise me you’ll come back, I’m not even asking you to tell me you’ll try, I just want you to know my heart flies with you.” She held out a length of silver fibercord between her hands, a twin to the livery collar that bore her Chandrilan medal of freedom.

His mouth fell open. Staring into her eyes, unable to find the words, he offered her his hand and she secured the token around his wrist.

Recovering his senses, Antoc reached into a pocket in his flight suit and pulled out a narrow strip of blue fabric. He had found this loose piece inside the left breast of his flight suit a few standard months ago and had removed it. Since then he had carried it in his pocket, worrying it between his fingers on long missions away from base—away from _her_.

Her eyes alighted on it and she smiled that little smile he adored. He tied it around her outstretched wrist, “I’ll be with you always, whatever happens.”

* * *

Senator Mon Mothma stood tall on the tarmac observing the returning survivors. As their head of state, she comforted the wounded, regardless of whether in body or soul, with the unflinching strength of her presence.

She knew he would be the last to return, making sure the rest of his pilots and the capitol ships were safely away before jumping to hyperspace himself. The last X-wing came into view, _his_ X-wing. Mon had been here for hours, but when he finally approached her, taking his helmet off and bracing it against his side, she stared at him in clear relief—but would not fold—would not collapse into him. She must retain her decorum.

"We've won the day, ma'am," he addressed her formally, but his tone belied the formality of his words with no one near enough to hear.

"I am relieved you have returned to us, General." She felt as though she was gushing like a schoolgirl, but she could not bear the space between them. She placed one hand to the forearm holding his helmet, to the wrist bearing her token beneath his glove.

Antoc swallowed. He held her gaze as he pulled the glove off his opposite hand, letting it fall to the tarmac before holding his hand firmly over hers.

* * *

Lightyears away from their awareness, the couple remained oblivious to the pair of onlookers some fifty meters away in the shade of the hangar.

“I don’t know why she doesn’t just drag him behind the gonks?” Hostis Ij, Senator Mothma's aid, whispered to his companion.

“Gotta do a personal, full body check just to make sure he’s in one piece,” U-wing pilot Laren Joma replied with a sly grin and a glint in her eyes.

They continued to observe their commander-in-chief and their general from the shadows. Hostis took her hand, pulling her away towards the interior of the base, and when Laren spoke again, her voice and eyes were soft, “I hope they can make some time for themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> _I started this in May of 2018 and finished it today, March 20, 2020._


End file.
